


A Reasonable Mixup

by somethingvague



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingvague/pseuds/somethingvague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor left to find Gallifrey. Clara meets Malcolm Tucker. There is absolutely nothing that can go wrong when The Doctor appears in Clara's flat in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Mixup

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Last Christmas.

 

Clara woke suddenly in the night to find that the space in bed beside her was empty and cold. _Where is he?_ she wondered as she mustered the will to leave the warmth of her bed. He left sometimes in the middle of the night, his mind reeling with the problems of the world leaving him too wound up to be able to sleep.

Clara shivered and goosebumps appeared across her body as the cold air in her flat assaulted her naked skin. She looked around the room at the discarded items of clothes, shivering once more as she remembered the events of last night that resulted in this mess of scattered pieces clothing. Sometimes it was very much in her benefit when he was so wound up, desperate for some kind of release. She donned a cheeky smile as she pulled on a white button-down shirt that nearly reached her knees. A loud sound from the living room area startled her. _He must’ve bumped the lamp table while he was pacing. Again._ She quickly did up a few buttons and made her way toward the sound.

A tall grey-haired man was standing in her living room trying to right the table that he clearly just knocked over. Clara cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips. “Really? The table again?” she said with a teasing smile. The man quickly turned to look at her and his eyes went wide. He stood up ramrod straight as he looked at her with a severe expression. The Doctor’s mind went mostly blank as he soaked in Clara’s state of near undress.

“Clara!” the man exclaimed as she approached him and snaked her arms around his neck. The Doctor was speechless, and then Clara started kissing his chest through his shirt.

“Hmm… I know you like seeing me in your clothes, but you usually don’t get this speechless,” she whispered, nipping at his ear. The Doctor’s breath hitched and his hearts raced.

“Clara!” he exclaimed more urgently as she began to kiss and nip at his jaw.

She put a finger over his lips. “Shhh, come back to bed sweetheart. We can have another go if it’ll help you relax,” she crooned as she pulled him by the hand back towards her room. His eyes went wide, but he followed behind. When they passed the threshold into the bedroom, Clara wasted no time pushing him onto the bed and straddling him. She pressed her lips to his, and the man whimpered below her. Clara worked furiously at the buttons of his shirt, and when she finally got them open, she started kissing and licking his chest. He groaned and his hips lurched toward her center, rubbing his growing arousal against her. Clara sat up and looked at him in confusion. “Clara?” he asked nervously, searching her eyes. 

“Where are the love bites I left earlier? There should be one here,” she said as she bent down and bit lightly at his chest an inch below his left nipple. Once again, his hips lurched and he felt his trousers growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. “And here,” she said sucking on the spot where his neck joined his shoulder. He shuddered, still unable to speak. Clara shrugged nonchalantly. “Guess I’ll have to try harder this time,” she said as she returned to sucking and biting her way around his chest. The Doctor tried his best the form a coherent thought but that was growing ever difficult when Clara was so deliciously sucking on his neck and grinding down on his hardness. “Clara, wai…” he began but his sentence and train of thought was interrupted when she palmed him through his trousers, making him moan. Clara smirked and brought her mouth down to his.

The Doctor hadn’t expected such a warm welcome, to say the least. He hadn’t seen Clara for ages and knew that turning up out of the blue might not be the best idea. He found out from his contacts at UNIT that Danny chose to save the little boy he killed in the war, and abandoned Clara. His Clara. The Doctor would never forgive PE for hurting his Clara so. The Doctor fretted about Clara ,constantly, while he was away. When he discovered that Missy lied to him, it took everything in him to stay away from Clara. _Let her live her happy life with PE_ , he would tell himself. But he just _had_ to check on her. To know that she was okay. That she was happy. He showed up at UNIT one day and surprised Kate who was alarmed that another invasion might be happening. When Kate discovered The Doctor’s true reason for visiting, she quickly filled him in. Clara had worked with UNIT to relocate the boy to his family. Kate told him that Clara wasn’t in the best shape all those months ago, but hadn’t heard from her since. The Doctor knew he had to check up on her. He expected her tears, or some anger, and certainly didn’t relish that he would have to admit that he lied to her about Gallifrey. He did _not_ expect Clara to have her tongue halfway down his throat like she did now. Not that he minded. Actually, he was beginning to come to terms with his feelings for the tiny brunette. He realized how much of an idiot he’d been not to come back to her sooner. He regretted hiding from his feelings. Even though he had acknowledged his feelings for Clara, he had absolutely no expectation that she would at all return his feelings. And yet here she was unbuttoning his trousers and reaching into his pants.

Clara froze when she heard the front door open and close. Her eyes widened in panic when she heard the voice of an angry Scotsman cursing about politics. She looked down at the man beneath her and surveyed their state of undress. She was sitting in nothing more than a half-buttoned white shirt. The man beneath her had his shirt open, chest covered in love bites, and his trousers pulled down around his thighs, erection poking out of his pants. “Doctor?” Clara asked in a small, horrified voice.

“Clara?” The Doctor responded breathlessly, more confused than ever. 

Before Clara or The Doctor could speak again, the bedroom door opened and a thin, grey-haired man walked into the room, jaw dropping as he processed the scene before him. Malcolm sputtered. “Wha — What the bloody fucking hell is this?” he shouted, eyes shooting daggers at the man who looked freakishly like him. He turned to Clara, mouth gaping and fists balled at his sides. He raised a single eyebrow. “Who is this bastard, why is he in our fucking bed, and why does he look just-fucking-like me?” he asked as calmly as he could. He always tried his best to never yell at Clara.

Clara dislodged herself from The Doctor, standing near the foot of the bed between both men, ready to engage in some serious damage control. She righted her shirt, pulling in down. “Malcolm, this is The Doctor,” she said pointing to the man laying dumbfoundedin Clara’s bed with his eyebrows furrowed. “Doctor,” she said turning to him. “This is Malcolm.”

“I thought it was you, Malc,” Clara said, eyes full of apology. Malcolm nodded, still glaring at his doppelganger.

“Yes, it seems like that would be an fucking easy mix-up to make,” Malcolm said bluntly. “So this is the alien bloke you used to fucking fight monsters with and fly in the fucking blue space ship with?” Malcolm asked trying to keep up with this strange, ego shattering story. “We are i-fucking-dentical. Is that why you wanted to be with me? Since he left you? You wanted him this whole time?” he asked having a hard time keeping the malice out of his voice. Clara stormed over to him, standing on her tip toes and glaring into his eyes and resisting the urge to slap him.

“Malcolm Tucker, how dare you!” Clara spat. “I am with you because I have feelings for you you bloody idiot. You’ll do well to remember how cold I was toward you when we first met. You reminded me of The Doctor and I did not want to bring you into my life just because you reminded me of him.”

“You!” Clara exclaimed turing back to The Doctor who was scrambling to sit up and tug on his trousers. “You could’ve called. You could’ve visited. It’s been nearly a year Doctor. A year without my best friend,” she said her voice dropping to a sad whisper as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

“If you make her cry, I’ll bollock you senseless you alien twat,” Malcolm said menacingly as he approached Clara, standing behind her to rub her shoulders soothingly.

“If I might say something,” The Doctor said clearing his throat. Clara was honestly surprised at how little The Doctor had spoken. She usually couldn’t get him to shut up. Malcolm locked eyes with his doppelganger and gave him a curt nod. “Clara, I am so sorry that I never came back. I regret it so much. Please let me make it up to you,” The Doctor pleaded.

Clara opened her mouth to respond but Malcolm quickly distracted her.“You know I love it when you wear my shirts,” he whispered huskily in Clara’s ear causing her to laugh. Malcolm nipped at her earlobe, causing her to shiver as he pulled her against his body. Clara slammed her eyes shut when she felt Malcolm’s growing erection against her backside. 

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Right. Uh. Well, I’ll let you get on with this. I’ll. Uh, I’ll be in the TARDIS outside. I’ll come ‘round to chat with Clara tomorrow,” The Doctor said as he turned to leave. He was yanked and spun around by the elbow, and was surprised to see the other man’s hand on his arm. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

“Not so fast you twat,” Malcolm sighed. “I know that you enjoyed what was going on before I came into this room. I know Clara well enough to know that she was in love with you. Maybe still is,” Malcolm said in a weird voice. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a gaping fish. The tips of his ears turning a delicate pink.

“Are you going to hit me?” The Doctor asked nervously shifting on his feet. Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Malcolm asked, wondering where that came from.

“I believe that that is customary when a man finds another man with his girlfriend,” The Doctor explained. The Doctor had spent a lot of time in the TARDIS reviewing human dating norms after he realized and accepted his feelings for Clara. Malcolm smiled as if the idea pleased him.

“As much as I’d fucking love to — and believe me I’d fucking love to — you’re important to my Clara,” The Doctor’s eyes narrowed at that and Malcolm noticed, smirking. “If you were any other man, I would destroy your life. Every misstep you’ve ever taken, front page of every newspaper in London. But… I think there is something you might be able to do to make things up to Clara. Something she’d never admit on her own,” Malcolm said as he pressed a kiss to Clara’s neck. Clara blushed, sensing what Malcolm was suggesting. Arousal tingled through her body.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Well Clara is obviously incredibly attracted to me, and the sex we have isfan-fucking-tastic,” his eyes wandered off into space as he seemed to very fondly remember instances of this fantastic love-making. The Doctor looked horrified, not wanting to hear any of this. Clara cleared her throat and addressed The Doctor.

“I think what Malcolm is getting at is… well, he is suggesting that we have a threesome,” Clara said not quite believing the words herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to inbox me prompts! I am more likely to write things if I have prompts :)


End file.
